Korean patch note 1.0.96
Here is the google translation of the patch note 1.0.96 (July 17th) Important * Top speed of the UI has been improved and chaos of Heroes information. * Little Vanessa event has ended. Do not pay more glittering beads from a challenge. * Shiny beads items will be exchanged for Milan NPC jewelers car for a week. The technology of tooltips to the technology - Nefertiti has been added stating that applied to magical damage. This technique is still missing, but there was magic damage and apply to related content in the tooltip for that. Reid * You can now check the windows arranged in a mythical raid party chat and guild chat. * If you touch the area other than the mode button on the myth compensation compensation pop-up pop-up window is closed problem has been fixed. * An issue where hostility levels are abnormally apply has been fixed. * If the hero is able to more than 21 million of damage in a single attack damage has been fixed were applied incorrectly. * If you turn off the stunned state by Remi El heavenly Advent technology has been fixed could not act on that turn. * Guardian angel "after another" and "Remi El" in the production technology used has been fixed. * Mythical sword after generation after another raid has been modified so that it does not move in the first turn. Item * "Four steel Cromwell family" and - active effect tooltip of the "guardian angel Oh pangchu window" has been modified to prevent misleading. ago * You can register a hero before participating friends to support mine hero. of chaos; * If the screen is switched in place to enable the state party in a state in which the hero uses a Friend tab is selected andoedeon heroes has been fixed. * Heroes duplicate the same screen layout has been fixed in batch andoejiman to be replaced with each other. [Guild * If the conditions are less than a week after joining the guild, the guild before receiving compensation button is pressed, a notification message will be output if you can get when compensation. Infinite War; * Infinite number of challenges need not charged by connecting every two hours it will be restored one by one. > 6:00 a.m. after ten that is added when the first access will be maintained. hunting; * When you repeat the bounty hunting was conducted combat the problem does not progress has been fixed. [General * Now Tower of Chaos related challenges can proceed regardless of the difficulty in the process. * Now celebrating notification window will not be output even during high levels of success stamped. * Hideon window closes when you touch the problem than part of the Save button in the window vending equipment has been modified. * 1 "is received after the equipment sales price of 10 minutes" in Chapter 2 film equipment sales quests have been modified text. Just 3 1-1 * 1 The top layer of chaos phenomenon can not be completed quests progress has been fixed. * Santa Ura This phenomenon has been fixed did not specify when the reader moves from hero Bran Castle Underground map. * Level 20/30-level celebration of boxes and components tickets beginner Apink support box has been removed.